The Devil's Handiwork
by Jcool
Summary: The story of Spike and Vicious as young men in the Red Dragon Syndicate as they make names for themselves with their mentor, Mao Yenrai.
1. The Cadillac Blues pt I

A man in a blue suit sat in a red chair inside an apartment flourished with bright and vibrant colors. The shade was covering his dim face, smiling with excitement. The sun was setting through the window and the young man opened his mouth.  
  
"Who's our next hit?" the man in the blue suit asked to no one. His head was facing a corner of the room, that was shadowed, too dark for a normal person to see, but the man in the blue suit only had his left eye open as he looked into the shadowy corner.  
  
"I was told we were to force some people who won't pay some debts to the Syndicate to pay up." The voice from the corner echoed through the colorful, shady room.  
  
"Or." The man in the chair asked.  
  
"Or we will kill them." The voice said with no sign of emotion.  
  
"I don't feel like killing anyone, it's wrong, why don't they see that?" the man who was sitting yelled as he slammed his fist into the armrest on the seat.  
  
"I only do as ordered." The other man whispered as he came out of the shadows and shifted his head to the window. He was a tall, skinny man, his hair was white and even though he looked scrawny, he stood strong. "You could disobey them and get killed if you want to. It's not your choice, it's theirs." The man said as he walked to the window and looked through it as he tipped the shades with his fingers.  
  
"I guess we have to." The man in the blue suit stood up and walked to the door as he took a map out of his pocket.  
  
"Spike, think fast!" the man with white hair threw the man known as Spike a 9millimeter.  
  
"Oh, you just had to give me a gun, now there's no telling what'll happen." Spike joked as he rubbed his tummy and went to the refrigerator and looked in.  
  
The other man closed his eyes with a smile and kept silent as Spike looked through the cabinets for something to eat.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Spike asked the man as he took out a bottle of pills from a drawer under the marble cabinet and held it up to the other man with a question expression.  
  
"Oh, give me that!" the man said as he swiped the pills from Spike's hand.  
  
Spike looked back into the drawer and pulled out two more bottles of different pills and put the on the counter.  
  
"What are these?" Spike asked as he put on of them into the light.  
  
"They are my medication, now give them to me." The man with white hair sighed.  
  
"Hmm, birth control pills?" Spike asked. "Prescribed to Julia Mason, who the hell's that?" Spike smiled.  
  
"Shut up, idiot. It's called a girlfriend, something you aren't used to." The man said as he pulled the bottle out of Spike's hand.  
  
"Jeez, Vicious, you're going a little far with a girlfriend, we're only twenty years old! I hope she's older than us because that's like, a minor." Spike said as he backed away from the man known as Vicious.  
  
"Haha," Vicious chuckled. "You're so stupid. I love her man, there's nothing I can do about that." They both laughed.  
  
"I hope she doesn't find out you're a Red Dragon!" Spike chuckled and they both grinned went silent immediately.  
  
"Mao's not gonna let you have a girlfriend." Spike said, stating a fact.  
  
"Well then I'll hide her from him, that windbag won't find out then!" Vicious smiled.  
  
"What was that!?" the two men heard a voice from behind the door and quickly opened it.  
  
"Hey sir, how are you doing, did I tell you that I loved you in the past? Because I really, really love you." Vicious said, trying to get Mao to allow a woman in Vicious' life.  
  
"Absolutely not." Mao stated as he rummaged the apartment, looking for clues of anything suspicious.  
  
"Um, Mao, could you please not look in my kitchen, there's--" Vicious was cut off by Mao coming out of the kitchen with Vicious' bottle of birth control pills.  
  
"You've been fucking a girl!? That Is strictly forbidden until you are fully trained! This woman cannot distract you from your training!' Mao shouted, but it wasn't very loud. Moa was getting angry though and Spike started to giggle.  
  
"Hey Mao! Those aren't what you think! Those are my pills for insomnia!" Vicious shouted at Mao Yenrai as Spike sat in the red chair, laughing.  
  
"Your insomnia was cured, moron!" Moa shouted at him. "It even says BIRTH CONRTOL PILLS on the label!" he yelled again.  
  
At that second, another man, about the same age and height as Spike and Vicious opened the door in a rush; he was carrying three bags of an unknown item. He had black hair and was wearing a simple black suit.  
  
"Hey guys I rented all of that porn we saw on the Internet!" the man laughed but when he saw Mao, he dropped everything and ran.  
  
"LIN! Get back here!" Mao yelled down the hall.  
  
"Yes sir!" a yell came from back down the hall.  
  
As Lin came in Mao picked up the bags and looked at he tapes.  
  
"Drunken Sex, Not Even Legal, Make Sure Your Parents Aren't Home?" Mao read the titles of the porno Lin had bought.  
  
Mao then lifted all three bags and threw them out of the window of the apartment.  
  
"Hey!" all three of them yelled at the same time, even though they found it amusing.  
  
"Porn and masturbating are distractions!" Mao stated with his finger in the air. "I know I'm being harsh, I wanted to watch those minidisks too, but I only want to do my best to make you the most highly trained Red Dragons ever!" Mao said and the three men stood up and saluted him.  
  
"YES SIR!" the three mobsters yelled and Mao left, waving the middle finger at them.  
  
"He's so cool." Lin sighed.  
  
"I'll be back later, I have some errands to run." Lin waved to Spike and Vicious as he left the room and ran down the hall.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go to that restaurant." Spike said as he pointed to the door with both hands.  
  
"Yes, me too." Vicious said as they left Vicious' apartment and got into the elevator.  
  
Their funny moment was over. They had to be serious. Their job was assigned by one of the Red Dragon Officials. They were to go to the "Black Crow Restaurant" a few miles away from their building. The owners of the restaurant owe one -hundred and twenty million dollars to the Syndicate for purchasing their building and they never paid their debt. They would be in trouble in they didn't give the Syndicate the money, and Spike and Vicious were there to start the trouble.  
  
They drove up to the restaurant in Vicious' yellow car and jumped out and casually walked into the high-class seafood restaurant. 


	2. The Cadillac Blues pt II

I hoped you liked that last chapter, now, to start the second.  
  
Vicious stopped on the side of the glass door and waited for Spike. The streets were crowded today, people were everywhere and it was very hot, so Vicious was burning up in his huge coat.  
  
"Where is the paper with our instructions?" Vicious asked, looking through the glass door.  
  
Spike bent up his right arm and flicked his wrist and the paper appeared there.  
  
"Cool huh, I read how to do it in a magic book." Spike said as he handed the paper to Vicious.  
  
"There's no time for games." Vicious said as he grabbed the paper and read it.  
  
"Yeah, it says exactly what Mao told us to. Let's go." Vicious said as he and Spike entered the fancy restaurant.  
  
They both walked through to the behind the counter and into the kitchen.  
  
"Um, sir you can't so that." The woman who was seating people said to them.  
  
Vicious went on a few steps and stopped and Spike looked at the woman and admired her. She had long gold lock hanging from her head; her face was so perfect, imploding on itself with beauty. Her body was damn nice too, her rack was a nice size and her ass was pretty good too. She was skinny, but not skinny at the same time. "Whoa, she's really good looking. I think I'm in love." Spike thought to himself as he smiled.  
  
"Julia!" Vicious laughed and hugged the woman.  
  
"Oh, Vicious, what are you doing here?" Julia asked.  
  
"Aw damn." Spike sighed out loud but fortunately, nobody had heard him.  
  
"We're here to evict the owners of this restaurant, I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice, I could help you find a new job." Vicious said as he put his face in her hair. The three of them left to an isolated place in the corner to talk.  
  
"What do you mean you have to evict the owners?" Julia asked, she seemed very nervous but Vicious didn't notice.  
  
"We are here to collect the debts of the owners of this place," Vicious said.  
  
"But my family owns this restaurant!" Julia yelled at Vicious.  
  
Vicious just stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, but. How much does your family owe to the Syndicate?" Vicious asked as he regained his composure.  
  
"I didn't know anything about this!" Julia yelled again.  
  
"I have a solution!" Spike announced and interrupted both of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Julia asked him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Spike." Spike shook Julia's hand and Julia blushed.  
  
"Vicious, remember a few months ago, that guy gave the Syndicate his son in exchange for the debts?" Spike asked Vicious.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Vicious said, getting curious.  
  
"I'm sure we could do that with Julia, the Syndicate will suck up anyone, they don't need the money. It's just to show people we're tough." Spike smiled.  
  
Vicious turned to Julia with a frown.  
  
"Do you want to do it?" Vicious asked her.  
  
"I don't know anything about your Syndicate." Julia sighed. "I can't pay that kind of money, so I guess I have to." Julia faked a smile and fell into Vicious and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Well how much does she owe?" Spike asked Vicious as the three of them leaned against the wall.  
  
"Approximately one-hundred and twenty million wulongs." Vicious closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"We have that kind of money, we could steal it from Mao," Spike suggested.  
  
"I guess we could, why do you care so much?" Vicious asked him. The sun had just fully set and the lights in the restaurant flickered on.  
  
"Because you're my friend, man. And a loved one of yours is a loved one of mine." Spike said and Vicious smiled.  
  
"Man, Spike, people like you are very rare these days." Vicious chuckled.  
  
"Julia, we'll be right back." Vicious said as he kissed Julia and quickly ran out. Spike bowed and kissed her hand. "A pleasure, miss." Spike smiled and ran out with Vicious.  
  
"They're both good guys, I hope they don't get in trouble." Julia smiled as she walked into her father's office to tell him what's going on.  
  
Spike and Vicious walked into their shared apartment with Lin to find Lin on the couch, watching the minidisks that Mao threw out of the window.  
  
"That damn old man scratched the disks! It's scramble-vision now!" Lin told them as they walked in and left without saying a word. Lin was on the couch, with no shirt on, eating potato chips.  
  
The two of them drove to the bank in Vicious' yellow Cadillac.  
  
"I hope Mao doesn't find out about this." Spike said as Vicious sped down the road, cutting off other cars Vicious looked at Spike, who was staring out of the window, worrying, but not about Mao, about Julia.  
  
They both jumped out of the convertible when they reached the bank. They entered with their hands on their guns, trying not to look suspicious.  
  
Spike walked to the clerk ad pointed his gun at the clerk's face. The Jericho 941 could easily penetrate through bulletproof glass.  
  
"Gimme a hundred and twenty million out of the account name of "Mao Yenrai", and don't attract any attention, I don't want to hurt you." Spike said calmly as the man behind the counter punched in a code and gave Spike a card with Mao's money on it.  
  
"Thanks." Spike smiled as he walked away to Vicious, they both nodded and left to Julia's restaurant.  
  
"Mao is gonna kill us, literally." Vicious laughed as they rode through the corrupt streets of Mars, it had started to rain.  
  
"We're here." Spike stopped the Cadillac Convertible and jumped out, wulongs in hand. Vicious followed as the light rain poured on their heads.  
  
Spike ran in and picked Julia out of a crowd and approached her. Julia smiled when she saw them. Spike merely walked to her and handed her the card and they both left.  
  
They walked into the Cadillac and they both smiled with relief.  
  
Spike took out his cell phone while Vicious was driving. He dialed a fourteen-digit number and Mao picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Mao." Spike greeted Mao.  
  
"Oh, Spike. I have another job for you and Vicious. Come up to my office in two hours." Mao was about to hang up his phone when Spike spoke.  
  
"But Mao, we have to sleep!" Spike said, hoping Mao was joking.  
  
"Sleep is for the weak, and if you're so tired then drink some coffee you ingrate." Mao said and hung his phone up.  
  
"Ass." Spike said as he flipped up his phone and looked out of the window.  
  
"What do you think of Julia, should I marry her?" Vicious joked as he tried to get around an old man in a car in front of them.  
  
"I don't think she likes murderers, does she know we're hitmen and we've each killed many people and have ties with very bad people?" Spike asked  
  
"No, but she'll understand. She's the only person who does." Vicious smiled because he knew Julia loved him and he loved her, it made his heart almost feel a little warm.  
  
"Mao is an idiot, but he practically raised us, so I try to respect him." Spike sighed.  
  
"I personally don't like him, but I respect him for the same reasons. But he is funny." Vicious smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Spike agreed as he lightened up.  
  
"I think he's planning to give us another money collecting goose chase." Vicious said as he flipped the bird to some idiot that almost crashed into him.  
  
RING! Spike's cell phone rang in his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Spike said into his phone.  
  
"Hello, Spike. It's Mao, we have bad news, Udai just went to jail and we're short a fully trained assassin." Mao Yenrai sighed into his phone in his apartment.  
  
"I don't care." Spike replied as Vicious cursed another person for cutting him off.  
  
"Well, the Van has personally given you two another mission." Mao said with a smile, he was proud of them. "They want you to go to Earth to a--"  
  
"Sorry, Mao, I hate Earth. I never go there." Spike cut off Mao.  
  
"Well I don't care what you like or don't like. You will go to Earth and find a cryogenic lab, a doctor that works there is a runaway Red Dragon and he's been spilling information on us to the coppers on Earth. Ice 'em." Mao smiled.  
  
"Sure thing, Mao, give me the directions and that idiot will pay." Spike said, waiting for Mao to answer.  
  
"Okay, you will take a ship to Port 4119b in America, the coordinates will be on a piece of paper in your apartment on the counter. There, you will take a provided car to 8881 Greenwich Lane, not far from the port. There will be a reward of some Chinese take-out tomorrow night if you complete it. Goodbye." Mao hung up the phone. 


	3. Still Fuckin With Crime Cause Crime Pays

Chapter 3: Thanks. I am embarrassed to share the same name as Justin Timberlake. I loathe him. Listening to The Bebop soundtracks while writing this helps me.  
  
"This is J every day. I never change, I'm still fuckin' with crime 'cause crime pays, out hustlers ain't close to days, I never change, I'm too stuck in my ways. I never change." - Jay-Z  
  
"What does Mao want?" Vicious asked as he stopped at the apartment building.  
  
"We are supposed to go to Earth, some cryogenic lab and find this doctor who's been giving out important information on the Red Dragons." Spike said as they both got out of the car and entered the tall black building.  
  
"Blah, I hate Earth." Vicious said as they pushed the 'thirteen' button on the elevator.  
  
"We're going in the morning, let's try to get enough sleep." Spike sighed as the two men stood in the elevator.  
  
"Sure, I'm going to call Julia and tell her, and I think we should take Lin with us." Vicious said.  
  
They were both facing the elevator door with grins on their faces.  
  
"You really like that girl, huh?" Spike asked with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Yes, I do." Vicious replied quickly because the elevator doors opened and they soon to be walking.  
  
They both walked out of the elevator and quickly and turned towards their apartment. They opened the door and Lin stood in front of them. Lin was dressed in all black, the suit, the shirt, the shoes, the tie, and the glasses.  
  
"Mao called, I'm coming." Lin simply said.  
  
"Good, we'll need you in case there's trouble." Vicious said with strength as he lifted the top of a huge chest on the floor by the television.  
  
"Spike, could you order some bodyguards to come with us?" Vicious asked as he looked inside the chest full of anonymous guns and ammunition for them.  
  
"Sure." Spike said seriously as he ran down the thirteen staircases in thirty seconds and made a hand signal when he reached the main lobby, twenty Red Dragon's joined him at the foot of the last staircase  
  
"Are you our assigned unit?" Spike asked one man in the front of the group.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Spiegel, we are your bodyguards." The bodyguard Spike was looking at answered.  
  
"Good." Spike said as he led the men into a red dining room in the back of the lobby.  
  
"Your first mission is to come with Vicious, Lin and I to Earth, we will infiltrate a cryogenics lab and kill a rat." Spike said with his hands behind his back, like a military general, briefing his troops for their next mission.  
  
"Yes sir!" the whole crowd of men shouted.  
  
"Alright guys, we will all protect each other! There will be NO casualties!" Spike yelled with his fist raised in the air.  
  
"Yes sir!" the men shouted even louder.  
  
Spike then led them out of the building to a large dark green ship waiting outside.  
  
He looked up to the large, black building to see an open window with Vicious leaning out, looking at him. They both nodded at each other and Vicious came out of the building with Lin in no less than forty seconds.  
  
"Let's go." Lin said as he climbed into the large ship's cockpit and all of the men got into the cargo area. It was obvious this provided ship was for transporting a large amount of goods across the solar system.  
  
Spike and Vicious quickly jumped into the front passenger seats and waited for Lin to start the ship with their eyes closed.  
  
"And we're off." Spike said as the ship sped off into the skies of Mars.  
  
After about 14 hours of sitting in complete silence, Spike spoke up.  
  
"HOW MUCH LONGER, MAN!?" he yelled to break the silence.  
  
"We're entering Earth's atmosphere right now, it'll be another twenty minutes." Lin sighed and blew out some breath.  
  
Vicious laid in his seat, not saying a word, eyes not budging, except to blink.  
  
They eventually reached docking station 1449b. All of the men including the young three loaded all of their guns and stretched out.  
  
A man with a bright green hat approached them and spoke to Lin.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Docking price is one-hundred and ten wulongs." The man smiled with his hands shaped to receive something.  
  
Lin smirked and karate-chopped the man in the neck, knocking him out immediately. Vicious and Spike smiled and the bodyguards chuckled.  
  
They got into the twelve separate green cars and the drivers, without speaking, brought them to the cryogenics lab. Their target was Justin Timberfaggot. He had been stealing the plans of the Red Dragons and giving them to the White Tigers, an honor less spy.  
  
"Okay, Lin. It's your turn to make up a plan on very short notice." Vicious smiled.  
  
"Sure, me, you and Spike will go in and have a little look." Lin smiled as they got out of the first car. They made signals to all of the other men, telling them not to come out unless they hear gunshots.  
  
They entered the closed lab by breaking a window, when the alarm went off, Lin found hacked into the system and entered the bypass code immediately.  
  
The lab had white tiled floors; there were cryogenics capsules with frozen people in them all over the place. It was a rather large lab.  
  
They headed straight for the main office, the lights were on and they had heard some controversy in there when the alarm had gone off.  
  
"I'm so hungry." Spike whimpered as they approached the door. "Shut up!" Lin whispered loudly.  
  
They tiptoed up to the door and Vicious kicked it down. The two three people behind the door gasped.  
  
"Are you Doctor Bauchus?" Vicious asked the man behind the desk; the man was too petrified to speak.  
  
"Yes he is!" the nurse by the door yelled.  
  
The three mobsters turned around to notice the woman, and another kid standing next to her.  
  
"Get away from my uncle!" the teenager yelled and Spike kicked him in the chest, knocking him back towards the door.  
  
"We just want some information." Lin said as he tipped his sunglasses and leaned on Dr. Bauchus' desk.  
  
"Well how may I help you?" the doctor asked calmly.  
  
"We're looking for Dr. Timberfaggot, where is he." Vicious interrupted.  
  
"Well, he should be in the basement, filing documents on our patients." The doctor wondered.  
  
"I'll go check." Vicious smirked and stomped out of the room.  
  
Spike and Lin sighed and walked around the lab. They came across cryogenically frozen people, and stared at their misery. Lin played around with the computer on one of them, the outside was too frozen to see the body, it was the only fully frozen one in the lab.  
  
"Hmm." Lin thought as he fiddled with the buttons on the monitor on the side of the capsule while Spike stood in front of it and watched.  
  
"Hmm," Lin sighed again and the computer spoke.  
  
"Name: Faye Valentine, Age: 23, Sex: Female, Cause of Cryogenic Stasis: Unknown." The computer said as the capsule heated up and a clear view of the woman had come into focus.  
  
"Whoa." Spike smiled as he looked at the very beautiful naked woman.  
  
"Holy shit!" Lin exclaimed as he looked at the computer monitor.  
  
"This woman has been frozen for forty-nine years!" Lin said as he looked at more data.  
  
"Why hasn't she recovered yet?" Lin asked himself.  
  
"Nobody knows." The two men heard a whisper from behind a wall.  
  
The teenage kid from before came out from behind the wall.  
  
"I'm Whitney." The kid offered his hand for Spike to shake and Spike didn't reply.  
  
"Um, okay." Whitney gave a glare to Spike.  
  
"That woman is unidentified, no one knows where she came from." Whiney kept on talking.  
  
"Shut up." Lin stated and the two men chased him off through the lab until Whitney left them alone.  
  
At that moment, Vicious came up the staircase leading downstairs with a scrawny young guy he was holding by the collar.  
  
"Caught him." Vicious smiled as he put his hand on his sword.  
  
"Wait." Spike said and grabbed Timberfaggot off of the floor.  
  
"Oh, God please don't hurt me." Timberfaggot pleaded to Spike.  
  
"We hear you've been stealing our plans and giving them to the White Tigers." Spike whispered in an evil tone.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Timberfaggot screamed as Vicious lodged his sword in the back of his head. Blood splattered on Vicious' clothes but he just shoved his sword in harder until in cut through Timberfaggot's skull and came out in between his eyes.  
  
Whitney, the nurse and the doctor were watching. Whitney and the nurse immediately gagged bile and the Doctor looked away and coughed.  
  
"Success." Vicious grinned as he pulled his sword out of Justin Timberfaggot's brain. Timberfaggot was dead and Vicious, Lin and Spike just turned around and left.  
  
The three kept on walking until Spike heard a noise from the metal balconies above.  
  
They looked up to find one of the White Tigers in-training men, just like Spike, Lin and Vicious.  
  
"I was expecting you!" he said and jumped down the fifteen feet he was standing from without getting hurt. He stood up and revealed himself. 


	4. The Getaway

Fucking finally! I'm back if anyone noticed, it's not very important.I got your reviews Richard!!!  
  
Listening to "Thugz Mansion (Acoustic)" by 2pac and Nas helped me write this story. I suggest you download it.  
  
A place to spend my quiet nights, time to unwind So much pressure in this life of mine I cry at times I once contemplated suicide And went a try But when I held that 9, all I could see was my momma's eyes No one knows the struggle They only see the trouble Not knowin' it's hard to carry on, when no one loves you Picture me inside the misery of property No one alive has ever witnessed struggles I survive Prayin' hard for better dayz Promised to hold on Me and my dogs ain't got a choice, but to roll on We finally found a spot to kick it Where no one bickers over trick shit A spot where we could smoke in peace And even though we Gs, we still visualize places, that we could roll in peace -2pac  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, 2pac's lyrics, or Nas's lyrics  
  
The Devil's Handiwork: Chapter 4  
  
Lin quickly jumped through the air behind a cryogenic capsule to avoid inevitable gunfire. Vicious drew his sword and before a second passed, was attempting to stab the new enemy. The White Tiger dodged Vicious's attacks, but it was apparent it wasn't easy. Spike drew his gun from his holster as he dived behind another cryogenic pod opposite of Lin. Lin fired his gun at the ceiling to alert the Red Dragons waiting outside to come in and provide backup. The three occupants of the lab, Dr. Bauchus, Miss Manley, and Witney ran out through the front door screaming. The White Tiger operative stepped behind a cryo capsule to avoid the vicious slashes of Vicious and drew his handgun. Vicious shoved his sword through the capsule, destroying the computer system on the pod containing the sleeping human.  
  
"You are very persistent, you scum," the White Tiger commented to Vicious as he jumped onto a desk and aimed his 9millimeter at Vicious. Vicious simply looked at him, devising a plan as the light flickered from the reflection of his blade and lightened his shadowy face. "Get out of the way!" Spike yelled as he opened the back door for all of the other Dragons to enter.  
  
At that moment, the White Tiger fired his gun. There a was loud 'cling' sound through the cold laboratory.  
  
The White Tiger on the table dropped dead due to the bullet he shot. Vicious had deflected it with his sword and aimed in at the White Tiger's head.  
  
At the moment Vicious killed the first Tiger, many more crashed through the windows. The Dragons were soon cut down to only a few men, including Spike, Lin and Vicious, and were surrounded.  
  
A man in a white suit stepped through the crowd of enemy Syndicate members and smirked at the Red Dragons who had seemingly lost this bout.  
  
"That so called 'spy' was merely a fake to get you fools to come here." the man in the white suit said as he tightened his tie.  
  
"Do you have a grudge against us!? I will protect my friends for the honor of the Red Dragon Clan." Lin spat at the man.  
  
"Idiot. You actually believe in te garbage the leaders of the Red Dragon Syndicate tell you? They hired US to kill you."  
  
Lin and Spike gasped at this remark and Vicious smiled.  
  
"That's impossible!" Lin yelled.  
  
"Why would they betray us?!" Spike added.  
  
They could hear laughs coming from te White Tigers surrounding them with their guns cocked and ready to bust.  
  
"Well the 'Van'" the man made quotations with his fingers "told me not to tell you anything, but I'll grant your dying wish. I feel good cause all of us are getting paid big bucks for this job." the man said in his flamboyant voice and movements.  
  
Vicious fell on the floor out of nowhere, Spike looked at him but Lin was distracted by the man in the white suit.  
  
"I have something to asked of you before I die." Spike sounded to sound like he was afraid. "What's your name?"  
  
"Why Abacus Shields! The infamous gateway baron and vice-president of the White Tiger Crime Syndicate!" the man stupidly blurted out. "Thanks." Vicious laughed and pulled a detonator from his pocket. He flipped the cap off and pushed the button. An explosion occurred to the far right of the laboratory.  
  
"Come on!" Vicious screamed at the top of his lungs to all his partners. He had deviously created a distraction so he and his teammates can escape alive. He purposely slid a grenade across the floor when he faked a fall..Spike, Lin, and most of the other dragons noticed. The Tigers were too busy being proud of themselves when they're really idiots.  
  
They all ran out of the door while the White Tigers tried to avoid the smoke that filled the lab.  
  
The Red Dragons jumped into the limousines waiting a block away for them and took of without second thought.  
  
"Amazing, Vicious." Spike laughed as he stretched his body across the limo's long black leather seat.  
  
"I admit, that was pretty clever." Lin smiled and rested his arms on his knees for a rest.  
  
"Onto more important issues, I don't think that moron, Shields, was telling the truth." Vicious said before he closed his eyes and took a minor nap. 


	5. All I Need Is One Gun

Chapter V of this story I call, "The Devil's Handiwork".  
  
"You used all the attention, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Hard times?" The driver in the getaway caddy asked the three tired men. The driver was wearig a grey suit and top hat with it. He looked embarrassed and Spike and Lin just nodded as they laid their tired heads on the leather seats.  
  
Vicious was rubbing his temples nonstop. He had a pounding headache and was getting annoyed by it, he needed drugs and he needed them fast.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Lin firmly asked as he sat up due to curiosity.  
  
"Oh...a little place called Hell." the driver said as he lifted a shotgun from the passenger seat in the front and stopped the car. Apparently, the caddy driver had led them away from the other cars.  
  
" If one of you moves, I'll shoot you in the chest instead of the head." The driver stated cautiously as he motioned for them to step out of the car. Spike and Lin immediately raised their hands in the air. Vicious was preoccupied with finding any kind of drug to do to get rid of his strong craving. He eventually came to his senses when the driver yelled at him tp get put pf the car. Spike was a little weary too. He needed a cigarette or something to calm his nerves too. Lin had never taken drugs, but he was a heavy drinker and addicted to porn. He had brought a bottle of wine and a girly magazine along on the trip to Earth with him in his trench coat, a perfect plan for escape.  
  
The three Red Dragons were aligned in a row against an old apartment building that nobody probably lived in. The neighborhood they were in was trashed. Probably chosen by the driver for a place to dump three bodies.  
  
Spike was calm as usual, nothing could ever scare him. He would enter fights with nothing to lose and come out of fights with nothing to lose. They say a person is unbreakable if he isn't afraid to die. Lin was had already thought of a plan when he remembered the bottle of wine and the porn magazine in his jacket when they pushed into his stomach as he got out of the car. Vicious was urging for a toxic gas to inhale or a poisonous liquid to put in his blood. His life had been drugs and sex until he joined the Red Dragons and grew in rank a bit. He was still a nobody. He and Spike were only a little respected because Mao Yenrai recruited them. All he wanted to do when he got home was grab some whores with some weed and fuck all night, if he could afford it. Neither of the three Dragons were paid well. They had just enough to rent their apartment and for a little food. All the Syndicate supplied them with was guns, ammunition, and trench coats to carry the guns.  
  
"Any last words?" The driver asked them as he aimed his shotgun.  
  
Lin turned to take a look at the others and smiled.  
  
He pounced into the air very quickly and smashed a bottle of wine across the driver's face, knocking him out. Lin stepped on top of the driver and read his name tag.  
  
"Homer Walkman." Lin said before he took the shotgun out of the driver's hand and blew his face off with it.  
  
Vicious and Spike walked over with their hands in their pockets to examine Lin's kill. After a quick peek, Vicious walked away to lean on a brick wall in the sleazy neighborhood they were in.  
  
"This must be a setup. You heard what that guy at the lab said." Spike said as he walked to Vicious, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I take it that it is a setup. This guy's badge had a White Tiger symbol on it." Lin said as he took the driver's badge out of his pocket. "We should report this."  
  
"What's your girl gonna say, Vicious?" Spike leaned over and chuckled.  
  
"Fuck her. She was only for sex. I'll dump her later." Vicious said as he itched for some ganja.  
  
"Haha. You're one cold-hearted bastard." Lin laughed and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well she loves you Vicious. You were talking in the car yesterday about how much you love her on and on and on." Spike added.  
  
"All I need is one gun." Vicious whispered. 


End file.
